Escape with me
by BleachFreakz
Summary: Inoue Orihime has just been brought to Hueco Monde. There aizen tells her that Ulquiorra will be her guardian. After a while Orihime begins to like Ulquiorra. Next they fall on love and they want to escape from Hueco Monde. Will this work out?
1. Chapter 0

**This chapter:**

**Orihime has to get used to the life in Hueco Mundo. But does she really likes it there? When she heares that Ulquiorra is going to be her guardion, she is very confused. Does she like it, or does she not? I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter of 'Escape with me'. This chapter is called 'The beginning'. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It has been a few days since I was brought in this room. The room was plain white and only had one couch in it. And if you looked out of the window, the only thing that was visible was the moon. I laid down on the couch and thought about my friends. I hoped they were not in danger at the time, I hoped they were not slayed down by the Arrancars. I just hoped they were safe. But even if they were, I missed them. I stood up and walked to a wall. I fell against it and I let myself drop on the ground. I let my tears drop on my jeans, which was very dirty, and cried out loud.

"Why do humans cry in a situation like this? Is it pain, sorrow, blood, or is it love and happyness?"

I looked up to were the voice came from. There stood the man who took me here, who made me leave my friends. I didn't know his name, or why he was working for Aizen. But at the moment I didn't care. "Woman, you have to put these clothes on from Lord Aizen." He said. It was quiet for a while. "May I first now your name, Arrancar?" I asked carefully. The man responded. "My name is Ulquiorra." I stood up and walked towards Ulquiorra. I took the clothes out of his hand and took my shirt off. But on that moment I realised Ulquiorra was still in the room. "I am sorry, but would you mind leaving if I change?" I heard no answer, but I did hear footsteps die away.

Before I took off my underwear, I looked at the clothes I got. They were all black and white. It was a strappless dress with a black belt and a coat, which was the same color as the dress I was holding. I put them all on and looked at the clothes I just had put on. I guess I was ready. I heard the door opening and saw Ulquiorra stepping into the room. "It looks good on you." I blushed a little.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you. So come with me, please." Immediatly I got nervous. Carefull I walked towards Ulquiorra and nodded. He made a gesture that I had to follow him. We left the room and walked through Las Noches. I knew the building was very big and empty, but the walk to Aizen took a longer time then I expected. Not much later Ulquiorra stopped walking. He knocked on a big door which I almost didn't see becouse it was plain white, just like the other walls.

"Come in." Said a dark voice. Ulquiorra opened the door and waited. "Woman, you go in first." When he said that, I got even more nervous. Who knows what Aizen would do. A bit afraid I walked into the huge throne room. The room was filled with twisted stairs and empty floors. Right before me there was a white path which lead to the Throne where Aizen sat on. I looked into his eyes and got stiff immediatly. I felt his raising Spiritual Pressure and his heartless eyes that were looking through me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I gasped for some air and turned around. To my relief it was Ulquiorra. "Come closer, Inoue Orihime." Slowly I stepped towards Aizen. I wish he lowered his Spiritual Pressure a bit, I could hardly deal with it. But I acted like I felt nothing and stepped as normal as I could in the direction of the Throne. "What is the reason you called us here, lord Aizen?" Asked Ulquiorra calmly. "Ulquiorra, my son, I have chosen you out all of your brothers and sisters, to guard the human woman." I shocked, did that mean this man had to be with me most of the time? Actually I didn't hate it, becouse he was the only Arrancar I knew a bit. But it was also very scary, I hardly knew about what he needed and wanted. Ulquiorra did not react on the sentence Aizen just said. Aizen went on talking.

"This means you will have to prevent that anything will happen to her. If something does happen, I will have to punish you." Ulquiorra looked up into Aizen his eyes. "Yes lord Aizen, that will ben no problem for me." I didn't say anything, if I had to, I really didn't know what I had to say. "And you, Inoue Orihime," I woke out of my thoughts and looked up. "You'll have to make sure Ulquiorra won't get anything dirty on his mind." I turned red and looked away as fast as I could. As if he would ever do that! "Why are you turning all red? I was just making a simple joke." Aizen said calm, and next he grinned. That idiot, I thought, that was not funny at all. Aizen dismisse dus by raising his Spiritual Pressure. Ulquiorra grasped my wrist and took me out of the room. Next he just took me to my boring, plain white room. "I'l be back with your food soon, woman." Ulquiorra said it very calm, as if nothing happened. But when he left the room, I was going crazy.

Why did I blush when Aizen said that? I have not developed any feelings for that man, have I? No, that couldn't be, I just knew him for a few days. When Ulquiorra came into the room with my food, I felt a warm feeling in my chest. In a weird way, I was happy he was here.


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Chapter 2: Feelings **

It was early in the morning when a chilly wind came into the room. I woke up and looked around. The room was empty, only filled with one couch on which I laid. Slowly I stood up and looked into the direction of the prison-like window where the moon shone friendly into my room. But even if the moon was with me, I still felt lonely. I gave up my happy live in town for my friends, to prove that I could help too. But now I felt like I was only making trouble for everyone. Well, I shouldn't worry, I thought, because I am here so Aizen won't hurt them. For one moment, I truly believed that, I truly believed that Aizen wouldn't hurt my friends. But a few seconds later I was hating myself for thinking that, he would never do that. I knew there was going to be a war, but I didn't want to believe it. I wish I could just do it all over again without any trouble.

On the moment I thought that, the door opened slowly and a colorless figure came in. I recognized him immediately, with his black nails and soft, green eyes. With his sad look full of despair, but also a face which tries to hide emotions and feelings. Every time I saw him, I felt like I had to believe in this guy, like he had something good in his evil heart. Actually I felt kind of safe by Ulquiorra's side, I felt like no other Espada could hurt me when he was here. I thought that, even when I knew he was the enemy. But I didn't mind, without him I wouldn't have known anyone around here.

"What is it, woman?" Ulquiorra said in a calm tone. "Are you afraid, of me?" Afraid? I never was afraid of Ulquiorra, I always felt comfortable, like he wouldn't hurt me. "I am not afraid…" I said softly. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a little. "You are not…Afraid?" I nodded. "I'm not afraid, there is no reason to be afraid from you. Even though you are my enemy, I don't think you will hurt me, I feel comfortable with you at my side. Besides," For a moment I stopped talking and looked Ulquiorra into his eyes. "Besides I don't know any other Espada that would not hurt me. I am afraid from them, but not from you." I actually was kind of shocked I actually said all that. I hoped he wouldn't cold me for saying this. "So even if I am your enemy, you feel save when I am with you?" Ulquiorra did not want to accept the fact that he liked me a little, and because of that he always acted very coldhearted. "That is ridiculous, only something a human would feel." I felt an upcoming tear in my right eye, that hurt. On that moment I fell down on my knees and let my tears drop. "Your food is here, woman." With a face covered in tears I looked up to Ulquiorra. "How dare you even talk to me! Stay away from me!" I screamed, I never wanted to see that motionless face ever again! He didn't care about me at all, how could I have ever thought that? I was so stupid. "I'll be leaving then," The man said. "I'm sorry, woman." That was the last thing he said when he left me. Those last words reached me, I cared about those words, they were very dear to me. But now I really felt abandoned, alone and very sad. The tears stopped coming out of my eyes and I was laying down on the hard ground. I felt weak.

Right then I heard a very hard explosion. When I opened my eyes I saw a very large hole in the wall of my room. "Doors are for babies." I heard a very fierce voice and saw light blue hair moving in the chilly wind. "You are…" I said, but then he answered already. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sixth Espada!" He screamed out loud. I was kind of shocked he just came into my room, and screaming like that kind of scared me. "Why…Why are you here?" I asked nervously. He opened his mouth again. "I just came to check on ya, 'couse Ulqui ain't here now anyway." I got scared, what would he do to me? "Hey! Don't think too high about yourself, maybe I won't do anythin' Ya know." I just nodded, I was not thinking highly about myself, I was just scared. The blue-haired guy walked in my direction, as fast as I could I could I crawled backwards towards the wall, which would make me feel a bit safer then all out in the open. He grabbed my chin and made me look up to him. "Ya're pretty hot, aren't ya? Hey stop crying! Just smile man…" I tried to smile but I couldn't, I didn't know what to do. "I..I just," I tried to say something but there did not come any words out of my mouth.

"Leave her alone, Grimmjow." I heard a familiar voice, very calm and nice. I smiled "Ulquiorra!" I shouted. I was so happy he was here, but why did he come for me? Well I let it be for now. "Grimmjow, get out." Grimmjow looked with his fierce blue eyes intoe Ulquiorra's soft green eyes. "Ulquiorra, you bastard." That was the last thing he said, and next he slowly walked away from the room. This time he went out through the normal door. Before he walked out, he looked me in the eyes and gave me a scary grin. When he left the room, I was relieved he was gone. "Are you all right, woman?" Ulquiorra said. " I am, but please, call me Orihime." He nodded. "Okay then, Orihime."


End file.
